Revelations
by Lian4
Summary: A tragic loss effects many of the Rangers Sequel to Returning (some sexual references) guidance suggested
1. Default Chapter

"Ariel, come on your father is waiting." Ari chided coming in and seeing the 8 year old not dressed yet.  
  
" I can't do this." She said tearfully.  
  
"Yes you can." Ari said stroking her hair "I know this is hard but we have to do it."  
  
"Grandma, I'm so angry. Why did my Mom have to die?" Ariel said bursting into tears.  
  
"Your mother was a good woman and she died giving you a beautiful baby brother." She soothed rocking her granddaughter with tears in her eyes. "We are all going to miss her."  
  
Ari sat rocking Ariel for a few moments more. "Come on honey lets get you dressed."  
  
"All right." Ari answered.  
  
"Wes, I just heard. Are you all right?" Cole said over the cell phone.  
  
"I don't know Cole. I'm just so numb inside." He answered.  
  
Justin Gabriel started stirring in the bassinett.  
  
"Cole I have to go, the baby is waking up." He said quickly.  
  
"All right, If you need anything at all please call."  
  
"I will, thank you. Good bye Cole."  
  
Ariel came into her father's room in a pretty navy blue dress. Jen had picked that dress out for her as a gift for when she brought the baby home. It was meant especially for her. For a long time it was just her and Jen but with the impending birth of her new brother Jen wanted to make her feel extra special.  
  
"You look beautiful honey."  
  
"Thank-you daddy." She answered trying to be strong for both of them. But her pretty green eyes deceived her. For a girl of 8 she was wise beyond her years. She carried the best traits of her father and her mother with her.  
  
Wes was very proud of his daughter and wanted her to lead a very normal life beyond what his fortune could provide. He refused sending her away to school, he felt that it would make her feel very alone like he did as a child. He wanted to be there every moment of her life. Jen did too. But now he would have to be there for the both of them.  
  
"Sir, the car is ready." Philips said stepping into the doorway. "Thank-you Philips."  
  
The funeral for Jennifer Collins was one of the largest ever seen in Silver Hills. Wes sat stoically in the church staring at the ivory pink coffin that held the body of the woman he loved.  
  
"It's not fair." He thought but chided himself at the selfishness of it.  
  
Many of the Power Rangers Teams were in attendance at the church Tommy, the red zeo ranger, Carter and Dana, two of their closest friends and members of Lightspeed Rescue, Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Wild Force Ranger and Eric Myer's fiancée there were many others who didn't even know Jen but knew of her work in Time Force and as a Ranger. There was always a mutual respect and a shift in the power when a ranger died that brought the rangers together to mourn the loss. It brought Wes comfort in the camaraderie but also a deep sadness knowing that one day soon he would have to give up his wife's morpher to someone new and fight side by side with a stranger.  
  
Eric Myers, Wes' best friend and godfather to Ariel was asked to give a eulogy for Jen. He looked very nervous standing up there in his Silver Guardians dress uniform. He cleared his throat and began  
  
"Jennifer Collins was known to many of you as the Pink Ranger of the Time Force team. Full of courage, a formidable foe to any and all that dared destroy all that was good, a friend and ally to us all. But she was more than that to those who knew her. She was a loving wife to my best friend Wesley Collins. He had many pictures of her on his desk at work and talked about how she made his life wonderful, how he knew everything would be all right just because she was there. He looked forward to going home every day just to watch her take care of their daughter and see the fun things that they did together. She completed him just as he completed her. Together they created two beautiful children and she was a caring and devoted mother to Ariel Alexandra and Justin Gabriel Collins. When she was home you could find her spending time with her daughter, they would go and play together or if Ariel was tired they would nap together. She protected them with her heart and soul. It was the kind of family you would find in a utopia perfect in every way happy, loving and beautiful." Eric's voice began to crack and tears spilled down his face. Taylor saw his loss of composure and went up to him and began to read the words he had spent the last two days working on.  
  
She began. "She lived a warriors life to the end losing her battle when Justin came into the world. They had told her the pregnancy might kill her with the cellular degeneration but she said that this baby would be a miracle just as her daughter was and there would be no way that she would terminate the pregnancy. I admired her for that. To me Jen was the sister that I never had she was always there for me to talk and help with my problems which at times were many. She cared about me, and Jennifer and Wes gave me the honor of being Godfather to their daughter making it the first time I ever felt welcome in anyone's family. I was always a lone wolf, never a part of anything and to be welcomed into that family was an honor and privilege. I admired Jen's strength and tenacity in battle. Her loving heart which always was ready to give. She was a wonderful, loving, caring person devoted to both her friends and family. She will be missed by us all. Jen I know that you are above us right now watching over us and that makes me feel better knowing you're there on our side. We love you and may the power protect you wherever you are."  
  
Taylor concluded Eric's eulogy with some words of her own.  
  
"Eric summarized the beauty of Jen, but also other than her family and friends she gave to the community, she and Wes hosted a Christmas Party for children who otherwise wouldn't have a Christmas, they could be found at the children's hospital comforting sick children, they founded a house where families of sick children could stay near the hospital for free, they worked at the Cancer Hospital providing free treatment to those who couldn't afford it. She loved all people and worked to make this world a better place to live in. I think she would want us to do the same. So today lets make it our goal to make this world a better place just as she did. Goodbye Jen, none of us will ever forget you."  
  
Many people at the service were crying from Eric's word and then from Taylor's. Wes sat in the front of the Church his children clinging to him listening to the service. Ari and Anthony Collins sat next to them and then Eric and Taylor. Wes' body was visibly shaking and his father reached over to steady him. He looked at his son's tearstained face and reached over and took his hand. He had only seen him this way once before, when he himself was in the hospital and Wes thought he had died. A few moments later the service mercifully concluded. Anthony thought if it had gone on any longer his son's heart couldn't have taken it and he would have had a break down.  
  
After the funeral, there was a private family burial at Collinswood Estate. The other rangers and friends congregated in the grand ballroom of the Estate's main house. After a brief period the family joined them as well. Eric was amazed at how many of the former teams of rangers were there. The Lightspeed Rescue team was there in uniform, all of the Zeo and Turbo rangers, even Andros, Zhane, and Karone. But there was someone missing and Eric went to find him.  
  
Wes was sitting alone in the garden where they had buried Jen. It was the same place he had proposed to her and where Ariel was conceived.  
  
"Wes."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Wes, I know it isn't going to help but I'm so sorry. Whatever you need Taylor and I will be here for you."  
  
"Thanks Eric." He choked.  
  
"There are an awful lot of people here. I didn't think the ballroom could fit that many people."  
  
"Katie, Lucas, Trip and Alex should have been here."  
  
"I know but they were on assignment we couldn't contact them."  
  
"They knew she was dying."  
  
"Wes it's not their fault."  
  
"They had the technology to save her. Why didn't they? It's so unfair Eric. The children need her, I need her and Time Force let her die!" He put his head down and sobbed into his hands. Eric moved to his side and hugged Wes who sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Another figure watched as well, it moved stealthily out of the garden. 


	2. chapter 2 the experiment

"Is the subject ready?" Dr. Stanislav asked.  
  
"Yes, we can begin testing." Marie Le Barr his assistant answered.  
  
"Then let's start the testing." He said pushing a few buttons on the control panel. The room lit up and arcs of electricity went through the body on the table at the center of the glass-enclosed room. The machine that was monitoring the vital signs of the test subject spiked.  
  
"Doctor we have to shut it down the subject is becoming unstable." Marie said worriedly.  
  
"Just a few more seconds." He said quietly watching the machine as well. "Come on"  
  
The vital signs were very erratic for what seemed like an eternity and then all of the sudden they went flat.  
  
"Doctor we're flat lining." Marie said looking at the incensed look on Marco's face.  
  
"Just wait." He said flatly.  
  
The machine started with one blip and slowly began to register normal vitals again.  
  
"We've done it!" Marco said ecstatically.  
  
"I just hope that we've done the right thing." Marie thought.  
  
"Sir," Marco said saluting." The experiment was a success.  
  
"Good bring the subject down for further evaluation."  
  
"Thank - you sir." Marco said.  
  
Marco Stanislav moved to the chamber door and opened it. "Hello, your name is test subject E. You will be named later until that time you will respond to that name unless otherwise ordered do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir," Test subject E replied snapping to attention and saluting.  
  
"Good. Now put the clothes on that are in the cubicle behind this room. Take care, you are going to have to look your best in front of the brass."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Marco." Marie said putting a hand on his shoulder. "The experiment was to make a super soldier to possibly be the next ranger. Don't you think you should teach it compassion?" "Marie, compassion gets you killed." Stanislav said coldly. "And it is doctor to you."  
  
"Yes doctor." Marie said abashedly tears stinging her eyes. Marco had once been a great man in the science community. They had been working together for years. Marco had been such a kind-hearted soul, until the project was offered to him. Now he was cold, calculating and almost, evil. She knew deep inside his soul somewhere the old Marco resided; she hoped that maybe someday, he would come back to her.  
  
Test subject E stepped out into the chamber.  
  
"Good. Good. Now let's go we don't want to keep the Captain waiting do we?"  
  
"Sir no sir"  
  
"Marie are you coming?" Stanislav asked.  
  
"Yes, doctor. I am coming."  
  
"Make sure you bring all of my notes. I want to be ready for any questions." 


	3. chapter 3 saying goodbye

"I can't believe she's actually gone." Taylor said staring over the balcony.  
  
"Of all of us she was the strongest." Eric said taking her hand and watching as Wes sat in a corner with his children. Ariel curled up with her head on his knee and Justin cuddled close into his shoulder. Eric's thoughts turned to guilt for convincing Wes to come inside Wes looked miserable and uncomfortable. But, in his heart he knew it would be best because Wes needed the comfort of his comrades.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Taylor said waking him from his reverie.  
  
"I just feel for Wes. I can only imagine what it would be like if I lost you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I know. But when someone close like this dies. It was too soon." Eric stammered barely keeping his composure.  
  
Taylor put his arms around her and put her head on his shoulder. "Then it is the moments like this we should live for."  
  
"Wes" Anthony Collins said coming up beside his son. "The children are tired. What if Ari and I take them upstairs?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"But daddy I don't want to go." Ariel protested.  
  
"Angel, it's better. Your mother wouldn't want you to be with all these sad people." Wes said gently kneeling down in front of his daughter. "I'll be up in a while and I'll read you your favorite story."  
  
"Will you do the voices?" She asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be the same if I didn't." Wes said pulling her into his arms. "Now go with Grandpa and Grandma and help them take care of your brother."  
  
"All right daddy, I will." Ariel promised taking Mr. Collins' hand.  
  
Wes watched them go.  
  
"You have beautiful children." Andros said quietly. "I can only dream of the day that Ashley and I are as lucky."  
  
"It's not about luck Andros. It's about love. You give the children all the love you can possibly have in your heart and just when you think you are out of love. Somehow you find some more."  
  
"That's a good way to put it." He said.  
  
"Thank-you so much for coming. It must have been a long trip from KO-35"  
  
"We were actually in orbit around earth. Ashley was spending some time in Angel Grove with her family."  
  
"How are the wedding plans coming?"  
  
"Slower than the date is approaching." Andros said smiling at him.  
  
"Jen was looking forward to going." Wes choked rubbing a tear away with his hand.  
  
"Wes, I'll understand if you don't want to come with all that has happened. But you are welcome there. If you can be there we would like you in the wedding party." Andros said his voice full of compassion.  
  
"No, I'll be there. Jen wouldn't want me to end life just because hers ended." Wes said shaking his head.  
  
"Then we'll see you in Angel Grove in a few weeks then?"  
  
"I'll be there." Wes promised.  
  
Andros walked away from Wes.  
  
"Jen, How can I do this without you?" He thought.  
  
"Because you are strong. You always have been." He could almost hear her say.  
  
"Wes, do you need anything?" Carter asked breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"I need Jen."  
  
"I know. We all miss her." Dana said gently taking his hand. She could feel him trembling.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Eric asked coming up to the small group of friends.  
  
"I think we should get some air. How does that sound Wes?" Carter asked.  
  
Wes nodded. He couldn't be around people now. He felt like they were all watching him waiting to see what he was going to do. He felt like he was in a fishbowl with the reporters that had been crawling all over the estate since they had found out Jen was dying.  
  
"Jen, He's beautiful."  
  
"He'll be a great man, like his father." Jen said wincing in pain her breathing becoming heavy and labored.  
  
"Jen are you all right?" Wes breathed knowing the end was coming.  
  
"Wes, promise me you won't change. You'll be the same man I know and love. The same father that Ariel knows and loves." Jen gasped.  
  
"I don't know if I can." He had said with tears streaming down his face. He picked up her hand and kissed it.  
  
"You have to go on. For Ariel and Justin, and for me."  
  
"All right Jen, I promise."  
  
"I love you Wes." She whispered and breathed her last.  
  
Tears came to Wes' eyes as he remembered Jen's last moments of life.  
  
"Wes, come on let's go." Eric urged knowing where his friends' thoughts were.  
  
Wes let Carter lead him out onto the beautiful verandah overlooking the garden. It was a place Jen liked to go to watch the sunset over the gardens. He felt close to her here. He breathed in the night air and let its freshness wash over him. Slowly the color came back to his face.  
  
"Better?" Dana asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." He said walking to the railing. He turned around. "Dana, Carter, Eric. I would like to ask you to be Godparents to Justin."  
  
"Wes, why don't we worry about this later." Dana suggested.  
  
"No, I've thought about it a lot. It's what Jen would have wanted. She loved all of you so much."  
  
"We'd be honored." Carter said approaching him and shaking his hand.  
  
Wes looked at Eric who nodded and then Dana who did the same. Just then a flash lit up the balcony. Wes spun around to see a photographer hiding in the shadows of the verandah. A white flash spun out of the shadows grabbing the surprised photographer.  
  
"Don't you guys have any respect for anyone? Especially on a day like today."  
  
"Alex?" Wes said staring at the angry Time Force officer. "What are you doing here?" 


	4. chapter 4 a visitor from the future

"Don't you think Wes has had enough pain without you broadcasting his loss in the evening paper?" Eric growled grabbing the reporter by the collar.  
  
"But sir" He stammered.  
  
Wes stormed off toward the edge of the veranda staring off into the garden his shoulders tense and rising and falling with the deepness of his breath. Dana rushed to his side.  
  
"You reporters have no common sense at all." Carter said glaring at him.  
  
"This man's life, the life of his family, and the lives of his children have been shattered and all you can think about is making money off the story. If he had been any other Joe Shmoe off of the street instead of the son of the great Anthony Collins of Bio-Lab, you would have left him alone." Alex seethed.  
  
"Not to mention breaking into his home on the day that he buried his wife." Eric added.  
  
"Please it's not like that at all. My job is on the line and my wife is pregnant. If I don't get this story I'm going to be fired."  
  
"You should be arrested for trespassing." Eric said shaking his head. "Myers here." He said into his walkie talkie "I have a trespasser we need removed from the premises."  
  
"Sir please I need to feed my family." The reporter begged  
  
"And Wes has to protect his." Eric said getting ready to take the reporter to the armed escort waiting inside the French doors to the balcony.  
  
"Wait." Wes said quietly turning and walking toward the frightened young man.  
  
"What is it Wes?" Carter asked removing Eric's tight grip on the reporter's collar.  
  
"When you write the story make sure you tell them how much Jen loved and cared for her children and her family." He said slowly and evenly.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll never forget this." The reporter said backing away from the angry stares of the other rangers.  
  
"When you write the story you tell everyone what a beautiful person she was. If you don't I know who you are and what paper you work for. Mr. Collins would be glad to buy it and shut it down." Eric warned his glare burning through the reporter.  
  
"Y-yes sir, I'll make sure I do."  
  
Wes walked slowly toward the edge of the balcony again. He stared out at the small white headstone that adorned the grave Jen was buried in. Alex approached him. "Wes," he began  
  
"Why are you here?" Wes said cutting him off.  
  
"I wanted to come and tell you face to face how truly sorry I am. Jen was a great warrior and an even greater person, I'm really going to miss her."  
  
"You're sorry. Alex that's really funny. You and the others knew Jen was dying and you had the technology to save her, but you didn't. I'm having a hard time believing that you are sorry about any of this. Your command never wanted her here they wanted Ariel and as long as Jen was living they could never take her from us. Now that she's gone you think you have a clear path to taking her. Well, let me inform you Alex, Ariel isn't going anywhere as long as I'm living." Wes said bitterly.  
  
"And me." Eric said stepping up behind him.  
  
"Count us in too." Carter and Dana said coming up next to Wes.  
  
"Tell your command they will never have either of Jen's children. There are rangers here waiting for the challenge and we will protect them with our very lives." Wes finished coolly.  
  
"That's not why I'm here." Alex said shaking his head. "Wes I know you're hurting, I am too. I know you won't accept her death, but it was her destiny. I can't go against regulations. If I were to interfere in the weaving of the fabric of time, it's an offense punishable only by death."  
  
"Screw your regulations!" Wes cried out angrily. "Jen risked her life for you more than once. Dammit Alex if you loved her why didn't you risk your life for her? You let her DIE Alex!"  
  
Wes stormed off into the house leaving a stricken Alex behind him staring at him slack jawed and shaken.  
  
"Alex, we all know." Dana began putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, please don't. Wes is right. I should have done anything and everything in my power to save her and I didn't because I was afraid. I was selfish and a coward." He turned to the others. "I'm sorry, I should never have come here."  
  
Dana and the others watched as Alex descended the wrought iron spiral staircase that led to the gardens below.  
  
"Do you have a feeling he knows something?" Carter asked coming to stand next to Dana.  
  
"Yeah, and he isn't about to tell us." Eric answered cynically. "I'm sure he could be persuaded."  
  
"Eric. No, not yet. It is not the time for anger." She said watching Alex make his way through the garden. "It's a time for sorrow and healing. Tomorrow is another day and I don't think that Alex is leaving." 


	5. Chapter 5 confrontation

"Very good test subject E." Stanislav said as the target came forward to meet them at the firing range. "Very soon we will be able to send you on your mission."  
  
"Thank you sir." Test subject E said saluting.  
  
"Keep working on your aim. It is your civic duty to take care of the evil that created the mutants in the past." He said patting the subject on the shoulder.  
  
He stepped out of the door into the room containing the two-way mirror to watch his subject practice the firing skills that had been taught to it.  
  
"Sir, don't you think that the subject's memory will return?" Marie asked with concern.  
  
"No, I have made sure to have had a complete memory wipe done prior to re- animation."  
  
"Sir, this experiment was not meant to be training for an assassination attempt. It was for scientific knowledge."  
  
"I understand Marie. But just think of it a world without mutants." Stanislav said hopefully.  
  
"Sir, aren't we genetically engineered? Doesn't that make US mutants too?" Marie asked.  
  
"No we are perfect. Mutants are scum they killed my family and I will never be compared to them." He said angrily getting into Marie's face. "Do you understand me?" He said raising his voice feverishly.  
  
"Marco you're scaring me." Marie said backing away.  
  
"Don't ever think that mutants and engineered people have anything in common. They don't." He said coldly turning his attention to the test subject again.  
  
Alex ran his fingers over the cool marble of the pretty pink headstone bearing Jen's name.  
  
"Jen, I don't know what to do. I have a mission to complete but I don't know if I can do it. Your children belong here with the people who love them. I can't take them from Wes, I won't do it. I can't do it. Jen, if I go back without them there will be a court martial for sure."  
  
"Then don't do it." Carter said coming into the garden.  
  
Alex jumped at the sound of Carter's voice.  
  
"Carter, you scared me." He gasped. "Are you really here to take Jen and Wes' children back to the future with you?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm here for. I can't take them from their father. It wouldn't be right."  
  
"No, it wouldn't and you would have a hell of a battle before you ever did."  
  
"I know. It's morally reprehensible that Time Force asked me to do this." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Then please don't do it for Wes' sake. He just lost Jen, if he loses the children it will destroy him. He wouldn't go on living."  
  
"I tried to explain that to the Captain." Alex said sitting on the white wrought iron bench Wes had brought into the garden and put at the foot of Jen's grave. "He didn't want to hear it and said that it was an order that I bring the children back."  
  
"Why are they so important?"  
  
"I don't know it's so classified that not even I know. All I do know is that Time Force is more interested in Ariel than they are in Justin."  
  
"What's so special about her?"  
  
"I don't know Carter."  
  
"She holds the key to the power that the rangers have here in this time." Ransik said entering the garden.  
  
"How did you get here?" Alex asked standing.  
  
"The rangers allowed me to stay here after the mission to destroy the mut- orgs. They believed that if the change from mutant to human was made I could never be tracked here."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Carter asked positioning himself between Jen's grave and Ransik.  
  
"I am paying respect to a noble warrior and a good friend." Ransik answered simply nodding toward the headstone.  
  
"She was." Carter agreed "She would have liked to have known you were here. It would have made her proud."  
  
"She is." Ransik said enigmatically. "Can't you feel it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alex asked in disbelief. "Part of the mutant powers stayed with me. I can sense things that normal humans don't know. Jen's essence is here in this garden. She's surrounding us. Our sadness is keeping her here. She can't move on."  
  
"I can't believe this." An angry voice came from the gateway.  
  
Alex spun around just in time to see Wes standing there glaring at him.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave." He growled.  
  
"Wes, there's more to it." Alex said defensively.  
  
"Wes, you should hear him out." Carter said stepping between the two men.  
  
"Hear him out, he abandoned Jen when he had the power to save her."  
  
"Daddy." A small voice called from the entrance to the maze.  
  
Wes' glare softened. "Ariel, I'm here. In Mommy's special place." He called back  
  
"It's time." Stanislav said. "You know your mission test subject. And you've earned your name. You shall be called Demetrius."  
  
"Yes sir. He said saluting."  
  
Stanislav removed the protective helmet from Demetrius' head and lead him toward the time gate.  
  
"You have only a few moments. Step through the gate and complete your mission."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ariel, over here." Wes called as he heard his daughter's steps nearing the garden.  
  
The wind began to pick up and all of the sudden the sky became strangely dark. A loud clap of thunder shook the very earth they stood on.  
  
"Ariel." Alex whispered tearing out of the garden.  
  
Wes spun around as he heard Alex say his daughter's name. "Like hell you're taking her!" He screamed.  
  
"Daddy!!!!" Ariel cried terrified as a dark form stepped into the walkway from nowhere.  
  
"Ariel I'm coming. RUN!" Wes cried Alex spun around when he heard Ariel's voice. He ran towards the sound.  
  
Wes caught a glimpse of the dark figure chasing his daughter. He pulled out his blaster and shot at it as he was running. Finally he caught up with them. He couldn't believe his eyes a navy ranger was standing in front of him with his blaster aimed directly at a terrified Ariel.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wes said gruffly trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
  
"Taking back the future." Demetrius answered coldly. "My mission is to destroy the child before she can be brought to the future. I will not stop until I have accomplished my mission."  
  
Alex watched from the shadows. "Stanislav." He growled.  
  
"NO!" Wes screamed as he watched the dark ranger pull the trigger.  
  
Before the laser blast hit Ariel Alex came out of nowhere and grabbed her pushing her out of the way and taking the blast himself. He fell to the ground dazed.  
  
"Ariel get out of here." He gasped.  
  
Ariel stared at Alex dumbly. She couldn't believe how much he looked like her father.  
  
"Ariel. Come on." Wes urged rushing to her side. "We have to get out of here." 


	6. Chapter 6 hero or villain

Alex opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding and it hurt to breathe. The room came into focus. It had bare white walls with a window that looked over the water. He sat up painfully rubbing at the bandages wrapped around his torso.  
  
"Welcome back." Eric said stepping into Alex's view.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're at an aqua base."  
  
"Ariel?" Alex gasped his breath leaving him momentarily.  
  
"She's safe."  
  
"No. She's not." Alex said shaking his head.  
  
"She may not be but we plan on making sure she and her brother will be." Eric replied coldly.  
  
"Eric."  
  
"You're not taking her." He said cutting Alex off.  
  
"It may be the only way to keep both of them safe."  
  
"You're wrong. Rangers from 5 different teams are on call at a moments notice to protect her."  
  
Alex sighed. "Demetrius won't stop until he has her. Even if it means destroying us all to get to her."  
  
"How do you know so much about this Demetrius?" Eric asked accusingly.  
  
"He' my." Alex stopped himself "He was my brother."  
  
"What do you mean? He was your brother?" Eric asked in disbelief.  
  
"My brother Adam was killed in the line of duty."  
  
"So he was in Timeforce?"  
  
"Yes. God, I wanted to be just like him. He was one of the first in the Ranger Program. He was the very first to unlock the red morpher. When he was killed I was still at the academy. The scientists couldn't find a way to remove his DNA pattern from the morpher."  
  
"So they drafted you."  
  
"Pretty much. It was one of the fastest climb in ranks in Timeforce history. I wasn't ready for it but, I had no choice. I would have to be faster and train harder than ever before and be a better cop than Adam had ever been. It was a big pair of shoes to fill."  
  
"I know the feeling." Eric agreed nodding. "But if your brother is dead, how can he be this Demetrius?"  
  
"TImeforce had recently started a project that would bring life back to dead flesh. It was headed up by one of the top scientists in the biological field a Doctor Marco Stanislav. When my brother was destroyed by Ransik they put his body in a cryogenic chamber. The program was still in the animal testing phase and I never thought that they would begin human experimentation so quickly. I thought it would be another hundred years before they would even think of that. I was wrong."  
  
"So did he sign up for this program of his own accord or was he drafted like you?"  
  
"No, because of the DNA limitations of the morphers all the Timeforce officers that participated were expected to at the time of death have their bodies cryogenically frozen."  
  
"Katie, Trip and Lucas too?"  
  
"They knew about this from the start they knew that if they were ever killed one day they might be reanimated."  
  
"What about Jen?" Wes asked stepping into the room after overhearing their conversation.  
  
Alex looked uncomfortable. "I don't know Wes. A Ranger has never been killed out of his or her time."  
  
"Jen." Wes said balling his hands into fists.  
  
Marie stepped into the room that contained the cryo-freeze chambers. There was only one that contained a body.  
  
"I may be doing the wrong thing." Marie said pushing the button that would release the door. "But, Marco Stanislav needs to be stopped. And you're the only one who can do that."  
  
"Sir." A silver guardian gasped collapsing into the doorway.  
  
Wes rushed to his side. The youth had a gash on his forehead and his blonde hair was matted with blood. His blue eyes showed a great fear.  
  
"Get a doctor." Eric ordered. "We have a man down."  
  
"Demetrius." The young man whispered.  
  
"Eric, you have to get Ariel out of here. Find a safe place and take her there. I'll find you." Wes said with determination staring into the eyes of the man he called 'brother'. He stood to leave.  
  
"Wes wait." Eric said catching him by the arm. "Ariel and Justin have lost their mother. The children need you."  
  
"Eric." Wes began.  
  
"Wes its suicide." Eric said cutting him off. "Think of your kids."  
  
"I have, and this is the only way I know they'll be safe." He answered drawing away from Eric. "Time For Timeforce!"  
  
Wes paused at the door.  
  
"If anything happens."  
  
"Don't worry." Eric reassured him. 


	7. chapter 7 a new adversary

Ariel looked at the room around her. Dana's quarters were all right but she didn't think she would like a room without a window. She felt very alone and very scared. A soft knock on the door turned her attention.  
  
"Daddy!" She said enthusiastically but her heart broke when it was Aunt Dana instead of her father.  
  
Dana saw the disappointed look on the little girl's face when she came into the room. "No, I'm sorry honey it's not Daddy. I brought your little brother to see you. He misses you very much."  
  
" I know." Ariel said despondently.  
  
Dana's heart went out to her goddaughter. She knew what it was like to not know if your daddy was coming home or not.  
  
"Would you like to hold your brother?" Dana asked.  
  
Ariel brightened a little. "Really?"  
  
"Why not you're a big sister aren't you?"  
  
Dana helped Ariel put a pillow on her lap to help support Justin. Then she placed him carefully into Ariel's waiting arms. Ariel looked down lovingly at him. He opened up his blue eyes and stared up at her. His face broke into a grin.  
  
"Oh look." Dana cooed, "He knows you."  
  
"Daddy said that when he smiles like that its just gas." Ariel said matter of factly.  
  
Dana chuckled. She was always amazed at the things Ariel said. She was wise beyond her years.  
  
A soft knock came on the door. Ariel looked up. Dana took Justin from her arms. Ariel ran to the door and opened it up.  
  
"Uncle Eric!" She squealed happily jumping into his arms.  
  
"Hey there beautiful." He said squeezing her.  
  
Ariel blushed. Eric gently placed her back down on the ground and knelt down next to her.  
  
"I was thinking. How would you like to go to Angel Grove early and help Ashley and Andros get ready for their wedding?"  
  
"That would be great!" She said beaming. Her face turned to a look of concern. "Is my Daddy going to be there?"  
  
Eric looked at Dana uncomfortably. "No, not right away. But he'll be there soon. Ashley is looking forward to shopping for her wedding dress with you. She's even going to help you pick out your flower girl dress."  
  
"Well, why can't we just wait for Daddy?"  
  
"Well," Dana said putting her free arm around the little girl. "Your Daddy probably has business to take care of. I'm sure he'll be there before the wedding."  
  
"All right." Ariel said looking from Dana to Eric. "Dana are you coming too?"  
  
Dana looked up at Eric who nodded. "Of course I am and I'm sure that Uncle Carter will come too."  
  
"So are we ready?" Eric asked extending his hand to Ariel.  
  
Ariel went to take his hand but stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at it. Eric noticed her hesitation and looked down realizing that it had blood all over it. He quickly put it behind his back.  
  
"Uncle Eric." She said with wide eyes. "Where's my Daddy?"  
  
"He's right here sweetheart." Wes said rushing into the room and scooping Ariel into his arms.  
  
"Daddy, Oh daddy." Ariel sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh honey it's okay." He soothed running his hand over her blonde hair.  
  
Wes looked up at Eric. He nodded back.  
  
Ariel cuddled close to Ari in the SUV. Justin slept in his car seat beside her. Mr. Collins and Wes rode in silence in the front seat. In another SUV in front of them Eric, Carter, Dana and Alex rode in the same uncomfortable silence. The silence was only broken when Wes' phone rang.  
  
"Wes, we just receiving word that the truck with your belongings will meet us in Angel Grove tonight." Eric's voice said through the phone.  
  
"Thank-you Eric." He answered flatly.  
  
"Wes are you all right?" He asked with concern. "As well as can be expected, considering." He answered looking back at his daughter who was staring back at him with wide eyes. He winked at her and she seemed to relax a little.  
  
"You made the right choice Wes."  
  
"I know." "Be careful anything can happen."  
  
"Don't worry with me at the wheel what could possibly happen."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Just as Eric hung up his phone something slammed to the ground right in front of the SUV Eric swerved out of control and crashed into a ditch. Wes pressed the brakes pedal down with all his might and squealed to a stop inches from the object. Slowly the object stood and began to take shape.  
  
"Demetrius." Wes growled.  
  
Eric, Carter and Alex were helping Dana out of the damaged truck when Eric looked up to see Wes jump out of his vehicle and morph.  
  
"So you're the Red Ranger." Demetrius said smoothly.  
  
"No, I'm not just the red ranger. "I'm your worst nightmare." Wes answered coolly.  
  
"Well then let the nightmare begin. Dark Ranger Power!" Demetrius answered morphing into the Black ranger.  
  
Wes couldn't believe it. He thought the ranger powers could only be used for good. Yet here standing before him a ranger clad all in black it almost seemed to emanate from him and envelop the area around him.  
  
Wes took a defensive stance. "Bring it on."  
  
What Wes didn't see was the blaster Demetrius had been concealing.  
  
"Wes! NO!" Eric screamed as the Dark Ranger raised the blaster and pointed it at Wes.  
  
Just as he was ready to fire a flash of white light blinded the dark ranger. Wes turned and covered his eyes. As the light faded away Wes turned to see a shining pink ranger. Her uniform was made of silver and pink and her helmet of gold.  
  
"You." Demetrius seethed.  
  
The pink ranger said nothing but began delivering a flying kick to the Dark Ranger's midsection. It sent him flying backwards crashing to the ground. "All right pink ranger. I'll give you that one. But trust me you won't be able to do that again when I am finished with you." Demetrius growled crawling to his feet.  
  
"I only needed to do it once." A familiar voice came from the pink ranger.  
  
She lifted her sword and struck Demetrius square in the chest with such force that it caused him to demorph.  
  
"This isn't over." Demetrius gasped disappearing in a flash of light. 


	8. chapter 8 a secret revealed

"You did excellent." Marie said as the pink ranger entered her lab. "Much better than Demetrius."  
  
"Thank you." The pink ranger answered emotionlessly.  
  
"Please come here, I am going to show you how to power down." Marie instructed.  
  
The pink ranger stepped forward and Marie showed her the series of buttons to press on the morpher pad. As the pink ranger did this she powered down.  
  
"Oh my god." Alex said entering the lab. "Marie what have you done?"  
  
There before him stood Jen. Alive and completely whole.  
  
"Alex," Marie said startled. "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Marie, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do this." Alex said his voice strained with emotion. "We're not Gods."  
  
"Alex, I know. But you know that she is the only one who can defeat Demetrius."  
  
"I know. But this is wrong."  
  
"No, Alex it's not. I promise you I will return her to her family." Marie said rushing up to him in excitement. "We've succeeded where others have failed can't you see that? Wes, Ariel, and Justin will be a family again just as they were before."  
  
Alex shook his head in frustration. "How, Marie? How are you going to do that? We can't just waltz into bio-lab and say 'hey Wes, here's your dead wife we brought her back to life to combat the forces of evil' It doesn't work that way. This is crazy. We shouldn't have played with life and death."  
  
"Alex, please." Marie pleaded. "Go in there. She wants to meet you. Talk to her get to know her."  
  
"I already know her." Alex said darkly.  
  
"Alex, I know that. Do this for me. I want you to see how real she is, how healthy and strong she is. She is just like us, she's not unstable like Demetrius."  
  
"How do we know that won't change?"  
  
"I've perfected the process. Jen's case was special with the cellular degeneration. I found a way to regenerate everything that was destroyed including her mind."  
  
"All right." Alex agreed uncertainly. " I will do as you ask." "Sir" Jen said snapping to attention.  
  
"You don't have to call me sir." Alex said uncomfortably.  
  
"But isn't that how you address a superior officer?" She asked confused.  
  
"You're not in Time Force anymore. You have a family, a husband and two children."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand."  
  
"Your name is Jennifer Collins. Your husband's name is Wesley Collins. You live in the year 2003. You have two children Ariel and Justin. Ariel is 8 years old and Justin is just 2 months old." Alex explained.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing?" Marie said nervously.  
  
"You said her brain was functioning. I just want to see if it really is."  
  
Jen backed off. She turned so Marie and Alex couldn't see her. Her dreams had been filled with unfamiliar faces. She was confused as to who she was. There was so much filling her head at once the room began to spin and suddenly she was overcome by a wave of dizziness she swooned and Alex caught her in his arms.  
  
"Marie, we have to get her back to her family." He warned. "She will be more effective fighting alongside the others."  
  
"For now let's get her back to the animation tube." Marie advised. "We can work on restoring her memory later. Her mind is a mess. I need to tap in with the computers and eliminate some of the 'noise' or she will lose her sanity."  
  
"You'll do no such thing." Katie said storming into the lab followed by Trip and Lucas.  
  
"Katie, wait I can explain." Alex stammered knowing full well that Katie, when angry was capable of anything.  
  
"Katie, please this isn't Alex's fault. It's mine." Marie said coming to his defense.  
  
"I don't care whose fault it is. Someone needs to tell Wes his wife is alive." Trip said excitedly.  
  
"But is she?" Lucas said staring down at the unconscious Jen. 


	9. chapter 9 homecoming

He sat alone on the porch looking up at the sky. He could almost see her eyes in the stars. If he reached up he could almost touch her face. He could hear her voice in the soft breeze. But, she was gone.  
  
He knew that there was some chance she was completely gone from this world, that maybe not even her body was in the grave in the garden. He wanted to know, but he knew he couldn't disturb her eternal slumber even though it may be somewhere else.  
  
He'd been wrestling with the decision all night long.  
  
"Wes," Eric's voice came into his thoughts waking him from his reverie.  
  
"Eric. How's Ariel?"  
  
"She's fine, Wes." Eric began.  
  
"My parents made it back all right."  
  
"Yes, Wes listen to me Alex is gone."  
  
Wes spun around. "What do you mean he's gone?"  
  
"He went upstairs for the night. I saw him. When I went to check on Ariel he was in his room there was a flash of light and when I went to look he was gone."  
  
"Damn him" Wes growled.  
  
Just then another flash of light filled the yard. Wes and Eric could see Katie push Alex unceremoniously through the portal.  
  
"Tell him Alex." Katie ordered as she stepped through the portal.  
  
"Tell me what." Wes said suspiciously.  
  
"Jen's alive. She's the pink and white ranger." Alex said miserably.  
  
Wes didn't think he dove at Alex and began pummeling him. Eric and Katie rushed to pull them apart. But they stopped when another flash of light appeared in the yard. Through it stepped the pink ranger and Marie.  
  
"Wait!" Marie cried seeing Wes on top of Alex. "It's not his fault, it's mine"  
  
"What's going on!" Andros yelled appearing in the doorway with the others.  
  
"That's what I'm going to find out." Wes said pulling himself to his feet and stomping over to Marie.  
  
"Now, what do you mean Jen's alive?" He asked furiously.  
  
"Show him." Marie ordered the pink ranger.  
  
"Power-down!" the pink ranger said.  
  
"Oh my god." Eric whispered.  
  
"Jen." Wes said almost in disbelief. He scrambled to his feet and ran to her. He stopped in front of her "I can't believe it's really you." He choked then he threw his arms around her and began sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
Jen stiffened. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."  
  
Wes lifted his tearstained face from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Don't you remember me? I'm your husband."  
  
"When Jen died, all her memories died with her." Marie explained.  
  
Wes grabbed Marie and shook her. "Well then put them back." He cried desperately. "If you have the power to bring people back from the dead and remove their memories you can give them back. You have to give them back."  
  
Eric ran up and desperately tried to restrain Wes who was shaking the poor scientist. Andros, and Carter also grabbed him. Together they were able to pull him off of her. Wes was hysterical, it frightened Eric to see him this way. Behind them Alex was pulling a hypodermic needle from his pocket he began walking towards the struggling Wes.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Dana yelled running up and kicking the needle from Alex's hand.  
  
He turned and looked at her furiously. "Wes is going to kill her we need to stop him." He growled.  
  
"Not that way." Dana said looking at him angrily "And, if you try anything like that again I'll beat you to within an inch of your life."  
  
"Mommy!" Ariel cried pushing her way past Zhane who stood in the doorway.  
  
Hearing his daughter's voice Wes stopped struggling and looked towards Ariel who was running towards Jen.  
  
"Ariel no!" Wes cried breaking free from Eric, Andros, and Carter and trying to catch his daughter. He was too late she had already wrapped herself into Jen's legs.  
  
"I knew you'd come back. I just knew it Mommy."  
  
Jen looked confused and afraid.  
  
"Ariel, Mommy's tired." Wes said gently trying to pull Ariel off of Jen. "Let's go back to bed and figure this out in the morning."  
  
"No Daddy, I want Mommy." Ariel cried hysterically.  
  
"Ariel, please." Wes begged. "Mommy's sick, she lost her memory. We have to help her get it back."  
  
The scene was heartbreaking to the other rangers who stood by and watched helplessly. All of the sudden Alex came out of nowhere and pushed the hypodermic into Ariel's arm and pushed half of the fluid into her. Ariel yelped in pain and then collapsed unconscious into Wes's arms.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her!" Wes screamed letting Ariel fall to the ground and jumping on him again.  
  
Before he could start pummeling Alex. Alex pushed the needle into Wes' neck. He released the rest of the fluid that it contained and Wes collapsed to the ground on top of Alex who easily pushed him off.  
  
"Damn you Alex!" Eric cried rushing forward towards him.  
  
Andros, Zhane, Dana and Carter rushed towards the fallen Ariel and Wes.  
  
"Eric, Don't he's not worth it!" Katie cried stepping in between them.  
  
"You're on his side." Eric growled.  
  
"No, I'm not. It's just we have bigger issues to attend to than who's to blame for this mess." She answered simply gesturing to their fallen comrades.  
  
"Ariel, come on honey breathe for Aunt Dana." She said before blowing air into the little girl's mouth. Ariel coughed, Dana put her head down by Ariel's face and looked at Carter and nodded. "She's breathing we have to get her inside."  
  
Carter nodded and gently picked Ariel up in his arms. He threw an angry glance at Alex and walked towards the house.  
  
From inside the house a baby cried.  
  
"I'll go." Zhane said looking up from where Wes lay. 


	10. Chapter 10

Carter opened the refrigerator door, he hoped that something to eat would ease the tension in the other room. The air was thick with anger and hatred, a quick resolve was needed for the events that occurred in the past hour. Ariel and Wes were both upstairs being examined by a doctor, Ariel had stopped breathing when they brought her to the house. He shuddered at having to breathe life into a child, but it wasn't any child it was his godchild. Now he knew why hospitals never let family members treat their families.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and spun around.  
  
"Easy Carter, it's just me." Dana said surprised  
  
"Sorry Dana, with everything that's happened." He apologized.  
  
"I know, I'm edgy too."  
  
"How is the situation out there?"  
  
"Not much better, no one's talking. Andros and Ashley went upstairs to help Zhane with the baby. I feel really bad that we're spoiling their wedding like this. Maybe we shouldn't have come."  
  
"Don't think that way." Carter said pulling Dana into a hug. "This wedding has been good for Ariel. She's really enjoyed being with you guys she needs to be with women right now. She's really missing Jen."  
  
"I know," Dana said cuddling into him. "I just wish none of this would have happened."  
  
Dana's shoulders shook as her tears began to fall. Carter stood there holding her tears in his eyes.  
  
Eric sat across from Marie and Alex staring at them with venom in his eyes. Marie winced as she watched him. She felt guilty for bringing pain to Wes and his children. She was just trying to make a difference, but the only difference she made was to bring more suffering to other people.  
  
Eric stood as he saw the doctor walk slowly down the stairs. "How are they?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Mr. Collins is awake and has been at his daughter's side for almost half an hour now." The doctor said gruffly.  
  
"How is Ariel." Eric asked.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you. It doesn't look good. The drug that was given to her was very potent, she's in a coma."  
  
"NO!" Eric cried falling to his knees. Not now, not when they had just lost Jen. His heart couldn't take any more.  
  
He picked his head up and glared at Alex. Trip Katie and Lucas watched him in horror as he dove at him. He pinioned Alex with his head between his knees and pointed his Quantam defender at his head.  
  
"Fix this." He growled.  
  
"Eric stop it." Lucas said grabbing him. "We need him to help us restore Jen's memory."  
  
"We can use the woman." Eric seethed.  
  
Suddenly Eric felt himself being lifted from the ground.  
  
"Eric, I can't let you do this." Katie said matter of factly.  
  
"Put me down." He ordered angrily.  
  
"Not until you cool off." Katie said walking easily with him towards the back door. 


	11. Chapter 11

Eric stopped at the doorway to Ariel's room. He could hear sobbing coming from inside.  
  
"Wes?" He said pushing the door open.  
  
Wes spun around quickly wiping his eyes. "Eric, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Wes, the doctor wants to move Ariel to the hospital. He feels she'll get better care there."  
  
"No," Wes said shaking his head. "Ariel's just in shock she'll come out of it any time now. She needs to be with the people that are most important in her life."  
  
"Wes, think of Andros and Ashley. The wedding is just a few days away, do you want to put a damper on their happiness."  
  
"Why don't you let Andros and I decide what makes us happy?" Ashley said from the doorway.  
  
"And what would make us happiest is Ariel being in the wedding." Andros finished appearing next to her.  
  
"Andros, Ashley, I appreciate what you are trying to do here but it could be a long time before she comes out of it." Wes said, "How can I ask you to postpone your wedding again? You've already had to postpone it once before when Andros had to leave on the Serpenterra mission."  
  
"We've already talked about this Wes." Andros said. "And whether it takes a day, a week, months, or even years, we can wait until Ariel is well enough to be in the wedding."  
  
"Then I guess it's settled." Wes said throwing his hands up in the air in resignation.  
  
"It's settled." Ashley said nodding.  
  
Carter and Dana had returned to the kitchen and were preparing some food. They were enjoying Zhane's attempt at changing Justin's diaper.  
  
"Do you want some help?" Dana offered.  
  
"No." Zhane said stubbornly opening the diaper and then grimacing as the smell overwhelmed him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Carter asked stiflng a giggle.  
  
"I can do this. If I can help save the universe from the forces of evil, I can change a diaper." He said with determination.  
  
"All right then," Dana said. "I'm going to take this tray up to Wes."  
  
"He's probably not going to eat, with losing Jen and Ariel in a coma." Carter said hopelessly.  
  
"She's not in a coma." Zhane said as he carried the offending diaper to the garbage can.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carter asked looking at Zhane in disbelief. "She's up there unconscious."  
  
"Yes, she's unconscious but her spirit is traveling." He answered enigmatically.  
  
"Traveling where?" Dana said looking at him quizzically.  
  
"Wherever it chooses."  
  
"Then why doesn't it 'choose' to go back into it's body." Carter said angrily.  
  
"Because she's trying to reach her mother. Ariel has the gift, I felt it from the moment I met her."  
  
"What gift?" Dana said sitting down at the table.  
  
"The gifts of the mind."  
  
"What Zhane's trying to say is that he's empathic and he senses things." Andros said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Well then explain this 'gifts' thing to me because I'm not quite getting it." Carter said sitting next to Dana.  
  
"Ariel is special, she has the ability to leave her body and touch minds with other people. We've felt her do it several times since she got here."  
  
"Well then why can't she return to her body now?" Dana asked.  
  
"Because when she was hit with the sedative it forced her spirit to leave her body and by moving her body her spirit became lost." Zhane explained.  
  
"Then why can't we help her put it back?" Carter said looking from Zhane to Andros.  
  
"Because it isn't that easy, she has to want to go back and right now she doesn't want to because she feels like her mother doesn't want her." Zhane answered. "But Wes wants her." Dana argued.  
  
"She knows that." Andros said.  
  
"Its like you're talking to her right now." Carter said confused.  
  
"Yes and no." Zhane answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dana asked.  
  
"She's talking to him." Andros said motioning to Justin who was wiggling in Zhane's arms.  
  
"How can she do that?" Carter asked amazedly.  
  
"Because babies are open of mind and of heart." Zhane said smiling at Justin.  
  
"This is too much, Ariel please for your father's sake go back to your body. He needs you." Carter said approaching Justin and speaking to him.  
  
Zhane closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment. "She says that she will, but Jen has to call her back to her body. Her mother's love will bring her back."  
  
"Well then we can just forget it, her mother's gone." Dana said in resignation.  
  
Alex had been listening at the window along with Katie.  
  
"I hope you're happy with what you've done." Katie said angrily.  
  
"No, I'm not." Alex retorted. "But we have to give Jen back."  
  
"And how are we going to do that? The only one that can do that is Marco Stanislav and as long as Demetrius is alive we will never be able to touch him." Katie answered furiously.  
  
"I was thinking of someone else." Alex said. Looking into the living room window at Marie. 


	12. Chapter 12

Zhane stood outside the coolness of the night air caressing his skin. There had been many nights on KO35 where he just stood there staring at the stars wondering if they were the only ones in the universe. Now he knew there were others like them, human identical in every way except for their mental abilities. But sometimes there was an oddity , a wonderful exception, he could feel their presence sometimes in a mall, or a park. Often he'd wonder.  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"A lot of them might." Andros answered reading his thoughts.  
  
"I hate when you do that." Zhane said frowning.  
  
"Zhane, we've always been connected. As Power-Rangers and as brothers."  
  
"Brothers in all but blood." Zhane said smiling.  
  
"Always."  
  
"What's going on?" Zhane asked.  
  
"Wes and Eric are upstairs, Eric's trying to get Wes to take a break but he's being stubborn."  
  
"I'd be the same way if it were my child."  
  
"I guess I would too." Andros said trying to imagine what his children would look like.  
  
"You know, you don't have to postpone the wedding." Zhane said quietly.  
  
"I know, but Ashley has her heart set Ariel as the flower girl. It would make her so happy."  
  
"And you're okay with this?" Zhane asked.  
  
"Yes, I think with the trouble that's coming a wedding is not a good idea right now. If anything were to spoil the wedding like an evil monster attacking the ceremony."  
  
"Ashley would be crushed." Zhane finished.  
  
"You didn't tell them about her?" Andros asked.  
  
"About who?" Zhane asked innocently.  
  
Andros frowned at him. He could tell when Zhane was lying.  
  
"You know who."  
  
Zhane dropped his head. "They had a right to know." He said defensively.  
  
"Maybe they did, but it wasn't our place to say."  
  
"Andros, I read Wes' thoughts. He's blaming himself for this. He can't go on torturing himself this way. But if I can help him contact Ariel, maybe it would give him some hope."  
  
"Hope that his life will never be the same again." Andros said bitterly.  
  
"Hope that he'll get his daughter back someday."  
  
"I know, but we can't interfere here. It's true that Wes' family is some of the lost people from KO35 but that was years ago. They've forgotten where they came from, and that's the way its meant to be." Andros explained.  
  
"But what if that's not the way it's supposed to be?" Zhane asked.  
  
"It is what it is and right now we have to leave it be."  
  
"But there are so many people right here in Angel grove that are from KO35. Why can't we help them recognize their gifts?"  
  
"Because, about 50 percent of them are Power Rangers and the other people would take over the planet."  
  
"I understand." Zhane said.  
  
"So you'll leave it alone." Andros said trying to get him to promise to leave things as they were.  
  
Zhane nodded, but behind his back his fingers were crossed. 


	13. Chapter 13

The morning sun woke Andros. He rolled over in the bed and put his arms around Ashley. She turned toward him and opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning." She said drowsily.  
  
"Good morning to you." Andros said smiling down at her.  
  
The smell of breakfast drifted into the room. Andros sat up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.  
  
"To find out what that awesome smell is." He answered. "We don't get anything that smells that good even on KO35. I'm going to enjoy the good food you have on earth while I still can."  
  
"Not without me you aren't" Ashley said quickly sitting up.  
  
Andros caught glimpse of her breast as it was uncovered by her nightie." He stopped and stared.  
  
"What?" Ashley asked confused.  
  
Andros moved over to her gently and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you you're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy." He murmured into her ear.  
  
"Only every day." Ashley whispered back looking at him lovingly. "But I don't mind hearing it again."  
  
Gently Andros kissed her. Ashley's hear began to beat faster.  
  
"Breakfast can wait." She whispered.  
  
"What is that wonderful smell?" Zhane asked opening the swinging door to the kitchen.  
  
Carter stood at the stove, pancakes and sausage were already sitting on the counter he was working on some scrambled eggs he was cutting a pepper into the mixture which looked like it already had mushrooms, tomatoes, and onions in it.  
  
"There must be enough food here to feed an army." Zhane said amazedly.  
  
"Or a bunch of hungry rangers." Dana said placing 2 pitchers of orange juice on the table.  
  
"As a rookie at the firehouse they put me in charge of chow in the mornings. It took a lot of determination and my grandmother's recipes with a twist or two of my own to feed twenty hungry firemen." Carter said smiling. "I forgot how much fun it was to be the head cook."  
  
Carter scooped up some of the eggs, put them on a plate, and handed them to Zhane. Zhane eyed the strange concoction suspiciously and slowly took a forkful. Carter watched him carefully as he chewed. Suddenly a smile crossed his face.  
  
"THESE ARE GOOD!" He exclaimed.  
  
"You thought they wouldn't be?" Dana said sarcastically. "If I ate them and survived then surely you could too."  
  
Carter gave her a dirty look. She winked at him.  
  
"I am never going home again." Zhane declared. "How do I sign up to be a part of Lightspeed Rescue?"  
  
Carter and Dana burst out laughing.  
  
"Absolutely not," Marie said shaking her head. "It would go against all of my orders and directives."  
  
"Marie," Alex said quietly. "It's the only way."  
  
"I can't give Jen her memory back." She said angrily "It's just too dangerous."  
  
"Jen would want us to at least try."  
  
"Would she? Why don't you go ask her? She's sleeping in the other room."  
  
"Because, that's not Jen." He breathed.  
  
"Precisely, and it will never be again. Just like your brother will never be the same again."  
  
Marie's words stung. Alex knew there was no hope for his brother because he had been in cryosleep for so long. Jen had only been in for maybe a month her mind hadn't had a chance to completely wipe its memory.  
  
"Don't say that. There's always hope." Alex whispered.  
  
"Is there really?" Marie said sarcastically. "Then why was it your brother didn't recognize you?" "You know as well as I do there's a difference between him and Jen!" Alex yelled at her.  
  
"No there's no difference at all once you're dead, that's it, there's no going back no matter how much anyone wants you to come back. What is this about really Alex? Is this about returning Jen to Wes? Or trying to win her back for yourself?" Marie hissed.  
  
"Damn you for saying that Marie!" Alex bellowed. "You don't know love if it was staring you in the face!"  
  
Alex spun around and stomped out of the room. Marie collapsed onto the bed sobbing.  
  
"I want you to try." A voice came from behind her.  
  
Marie sat up wiping her eyes. "What did you say?" She choked.  
  
Jen knelt down next to the bed. "I said I want you to try to bring me back."  
  
"I can't." Marie whispered.  
  
"I know you can." Jen said looking her in the eye. "I went over the notes in Stanislav's computer, you know as well as I do that it's possible."  
  
"It's too great a risk."  
  
"I'll take that chance. I want to make things right, and I think you would too."  
  
Marie knew there was no more arguing. "All right." She said reluctantly.  
  
"Then let's go." Jen said standing. 


	14. chapter 14 the pact

Alex stood high on the bluffs just outside of Angel Grove. He watched as the sun rose painting the sky in beautiful shades of red, orange, and pink. It was almost as if the world before him were on fire.  
  
A car pulled up behind him. He turned to see who dared to defile the stillness and beauty of this place. Jen, or what was Jen stepped from the car.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked flatly.  
  
" I think you know." Jen answered.  
  
"So you're going after him. He'll kill you."  
  
"I know, but I'm the only one who can."  
  
"No, you're not." Alex said quietly shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was engineered just like you. But it was after you when for the engineering to work it didn't require the death of the host."  
  
"How?" Jen asked amazed.  
  
"I don't know. Technology I guess." Alex answered vaguely.  
  
"So I guess we're partners." Jen said.  
  
"No, I can't let you risk death."  
  
"But I won't die." Jen countered.  
  
"What happens if you do? Who is going to take care of your children?"  
  
"They'll be fine. But I'm confident that you won't let that happen. Someone has to subdue Demetrius."  
  
"And I'll be there to help you." Another voice said from behind them.  
  
Jen turned. "Wes." She said shocked.  
  
"I watched you leave this morning. I followed you hoping we could.Well it doesn't matter now I'm not losing you again." Wes said approaching Jen.  
  
"You can't" Jen argued.  
  
Alex cut her off. "There's no dissuading him. We're made from the same DNA any stubbornness is in the genes."  
  
"All right." Jen agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Then it's settled." Wes said extending his hand to her.  
  
"It's settled." Jen answered shaking his hand. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Demetrius, my son." Stanislav said waking his sleeping protégé. "It is time."  
  
"What are your orders?" Demetrius asked.  
  
"Destroy the little girl." Stanislav said emotionlessly.  
  
"As you command." Demetrius said saluting.  
  
Demetrius activated the time portal. He turned and saluted Stanislav again. "Don't worry sir, I will not fail again." He turned and disappeared through the portal.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Wes asked anxiously.  
  
"He's not in this time line yet I would sense it." Alex answered.  
  
"How?" Wes asked?  
  
"Whenever someone from our own timeline comes into a timeline we are currently in we know. It's a kind of failsafe warning system we had built into us when we were engineered." Jen explained.  
  
"So why can't they engineer you to come back to us." Wes answered bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry Wes, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain." Jen said touching his shoulder.  
  
He pulled away. "You're not my Jen."  
  
"I want to remember truly I do." Jen said quietly. "It's just that I don't know how. Marie was supposed to have met me on the bluffs outside Turtle Cove yesterday at dawn so I could be ready for today."  
  
"She didn't." Alex said surprised.  
  
"No, I don't know where she is. I can't sense her here any more. I think she may have gone back to the year 3000." Jen said sadly. "Now, I've lost everything that I once had. I hate Timeforce and I hate being a Ranger."  
  
"Jen, don't say that." Alex said turning her to face him.  
  
"Why? It's true." Jen sobbed.  
  
"Because, we're going to fix this. I swear it to you." Alex said hugging her fiercely.  
  
Wes watched them painfully. The woman who was once his wife now depended on another. "I've lost her forever." He thought out loud as a tear slipped down his cheek, not only for himself but for his children too.  
  
"No you haven't Wes." Alex said stepping away from Jen. "It's true I have always loved Jen. She isn't the one for me anymore. She belongs to you. She always has. I've accepted it and I love someone else. But I can't go on knowing she's miserable because of what Timeforce has forced her to do. I promise you Wes, your children will have their mother back and your wife will return to you."  
  
Alex extended his hand to Wes. Wes took it. "We're brothers you and I. Without you I wouldn't be here." Alex said solemnly nodding his head at Wes.  
  
Wes stared at him for a moment in disbelief. He was sure Alex would take this chance to win Jennifer back. He didn't and that made him respect him even more. Wes nodded back.  
  
A dizzy feeling swept over Alex. He noticed Jen's expression. Jen turned to him and said "He's here." 


	16. Chapter 16 endings and beginnings

Demetrius appeared from nowhere slamming into Alex with the force of a freight train. Alex fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alex!" Wes yelled rushing to his aid.

Demetrius towered over Alex glaring down at the fallen ranger. "It ends here brother."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Wes shouted at him. "Time for Timeforce."

Wes morphed and activated his battle armor. He spun through the air towards Demetrius who deflected his attack easily. Wes was knocked to the ground stunned. As Wes was attacking Demetrius an already morphed Jen caught him off guard she landed a roundhouse kick to his head dazing him for just a moment. Before she could get another punch in he whipped around and sent her flying with his own roundhouse kick she hit a tree causing her to demorph. Demetrius abandoned Alex for a moment to tower over the fallen Jen.

"Or maybe instead of destroying you dear brother maybe I should destroy the woman you love."

"Adam, don't." Alex said struggling to his feet. "Your fight isn't with her, it's with me."

Alex took a defensive stance.

"Adam is dead. You killed him." Demetrius said angrily. "Don't ever utter that name again."

"Why not? It's the name you were given by our parents." Alex said sensing his inner turmoil. Maybe his brother was still in there.

"Adam is dead." Demetrius growled diving at Alex.

The fighting grew in violence with Alex and the Dark Ranger exchanging blow after blow. Matching each other in force and speed. Wes took the chance to rush to Jen's side with Demetrius' attention turned from her to Alex.

Wes managed to pull her from the battlezone.

"Jen, Jen wake up." He said touching her face. "Jen, please."

Jen opened her eyes. "Wes?"

"Jen, are you all right?" Wes asked helping her to sit up.

"Alex," She said. "Is he all right?"

Wes' face fell. "They're fighting. I pulled you out before you were.."

"Killed?"

Wes nodded.

"We have to help Alex. The future depends on him."

"I don't think this day is going to end without someone being destroyed." Wes said.

"We have to stop this before they destroy the city." Jen said determinedly.

"Jen you can't. Your morpher." Wes said drawing her attention to the crushed morpher.

"Wes. We have to do this. Lives are depending on it."

Wes knew this battle would kill Jen. But he nodded anyway knowing she could not be dissuaded.

With a loud cry they rushed into battle together taking the attention from Alex to them. Demetrius dropped him to the ground with a sickening thud.

"So you have chosen the honor of being the first rangers that I destroy." Demetrius said aiming his blaster at them.

"Don't you mean we'll be the rangers that destroy you?" Jen said coolly. "I might be unable to morph. But I'm going to enjoy taking you down."

Wes and Jen rushed at him. Landing heavy blows to his midsection and knocking the wind out of Demetrius. But it didn't last long. He spun around hitting Wes throwing him toward Jen she spun out of the way and aimed her blaster at him but before she could fire he managed a blast of his own sending Jen to the ground battered and bleeding.

"Jen NO!" Wes cried.

Demetrius spun around and aimed his blaster at Wes. "Don't worry you'll be joining her very soon."

Before he could fire a bright flash appeared behind him and a blast of smoke enveloped the dark ranger. He collapsed to the ground beside Alex.

Wes looked up. Marie stood behind Demetrius.

"What are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

"Saving your life." She answered simply.

"My life," He said despondently. "My life ended when Jen's did."

"You're wrong. Your life has just begun." Marie said.

"What about Alex and Demetrius."

"The weapon is a cryogenic weapon much like the weapon used to put the mutants into cryosleep. Alex and Adam will be put into cryosleep. Alex will be awakened once his wounds are healed. But Adam will remain at rest he's too dangerous to be allowed to live on as Adam. Demetrius will always be a part of him."

"Stanislav."

"Dissappeared. That's why Adam will be taken to a secure facility kept under heavy guard so that Stanislav will never have the chance to reanimate him."

"What about Jen?" Wes asked tearfully.

"She's gone. You must get on with your life for your children."

"So this is where it ends." Wes asked.

"When one story ends, another begins. Goodbye Wesley Collins."  
  
Marie, Alex, Demetrius and Jen disappeared in a flash of light.

Wes closed his eyes.

A week later

Wes watched his daughter walking down the aisle in the beautiful robins egg blue dress her and Dana had selected for Ashley's wedding. It was the first time in a long time he had seen her smiling. The whole ordeal with Jen and Demetrius had taken its toll on all of them. Ariel was awakened by terrible nightmares. Her screams chilled him to his very core. Worst of all was the second loss of Jen. He knew she was gone forever. There was no hope of ever reanimating her. But this time was different. Jen died on her own terms and not on technology. It was a warrior's death, the kind of death she would have wanted.

"Jen I wish you could see this." He thought.

"She can." Zhane whispered.

"Get out of my thoughts." Wes warned.

"I mean it Wes she really can." Zhane indicated nodding toward the back of the church.

Wes looked up and saw Jen standing at the back of the church. The epaulettes of her Time Force uniform glimmering in the candlelight.

"Jen?" He asked in disbelief taking a step towards her. Then he broke into a run.

Ariel stopped in her tracks, she turned around and cried "Mommy!" and rushed into her arms before Wes even made it to her.

"Yes darling it's me." She whispered into Ariel's ear.

Ariel looked into her mother's face. It started changing, contorting into a hideous monster's face the red eyes glimmering and burning before her. Ariel screamed.

Wes was awakened yet again by his daughter's cry. He rushed to her bedside Eric closely at his heels.

"Ariel, Ariel wake up it's Daddy it's all right honey." Wes said gently. Ariel woke in his arms and looked up at him wide eyed. "Shh....now everything is all right." Wes soothed leaning back against the back of the bed with her as he had done every night.

Ariel curled into her father's arms she closed her eyes knowing if sleep were to take her she would be safe with him and Uncle Eric standing guard.

Wes closed his eyes. But a few hours later he was awakened by a bright flash of light coming from the backyard. Carefully, he placed Ariel on the bed and went downstairs. He made his way to the sliding door. He opened it slowly on his guard not knowing what was waiting for him outside. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw two figures clad in white in the yard. Then in a flash they were gone again. He walked toward where they had been and saw another figure standing there alone. As he approached he realized just who the figures had been.

"Jen!" He cried rushing toward her.

"Wes?" She asked spinning around.

"Oh my god, Jen its really you!" Wes said touching her face tears in his eyes.

"Wes, what happened? Where are we? What are we doing here?"

"We're in angel grove and it's a long story." Wes choked. "But I know a little girl who really wants to see her mommy. We can talk about everything else later."

END


End file.
